Lost Love
by mikazukirenka
Summary: Aku tidak pernah menyangka, lagu itu akan menjadi kenyataan.. Songfic: Jar of Hearts requested by Love Arcobaleno. One-shot. review please (:


Disclaimer: Bleach by Tite Kubo

Pairing: IchiRuki

Genre: Romance, hurt, songfic

Warning: OOC, banyak typo, etc.

Song by Christina Perri – Jar of Hearts, requested by LoveArcobaleno

Aku tidak pernah menyangka, lagu itu akan menjadi kenyataan..

**LOST LOVE**

NORMAL POV

_**I know I can't take one more step towards you, **_

_**cause all that's waiting is regret..**_

Pagi itu, Rukia kembali terbangun dari mimpi buruknya. Mimpi buruk yang menjadi temannya selama 1 tahun terakhir ini. "Mimpi.. lagi.." gumamnya.

Dengan keadaan terduduk di atas ranjang, ia mengeratkan kembali selimutnya dan membenamkan wajah sambil memeluk lututnya. Hatinya tak bisa berhenti meneriakkan nama yang sudah tertanam di kepalanya, dan peluhnya bagaikan tetesan air mata yang mengalir dari dahi hingga dagu.

Rukia mencoba tenang dan menjauh dari kegelisahan. Ia lelah harus terbangun dengan keadaan seperti ini. Seharusnya, pagi hari merupakan garis awal hari yang baru, putaran roda kehidupan dengan sesuatu yang baru, tapi tidak untuk Rukia. Mengikis harapan adalah hal yang sulit, sama halnya dengan mencampakan penantian dan berusaha bertahan. Namun semakin ia mencoba untuk bertahan, semakin ia tahu, bahwa usaha itu hanya akan berujung dengan air mata dan penyesalan.

_**Don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore,**_

_**You lost the love I loved the most..**_

Rukia sadar, apa yang ia lakukan sekarang tidak akan merubah apapun. Terutama, yang disebut penantian. Tindakan seperti menunggu tidak mungkin menggoyahkan hati laki-laki itu. Rukia bukan siapa-siapa lagi yang dapat masuk ke dalam pikirannya dan memenuhinya. Rukia tahu betul, ada serpihan yang teah tertinggal di masa lalu dan ia tidak bisa memutar waktu untuk memungut serpihan itu.

Rukia beranjak dari tempat tidurnya, dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Menurutnya, mungkin mandi dapat menjernihkan pikirannya saat ini. Sambi berjalan lunglai, ia meraih handuknya dan menghilang dari balik pintu kamar mandi.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Rukia keluar dari kamar mandi dengan wajah yang tampak lebih baik. Meskipun begitu, matanya yang bengkak tidak dapat menutup kemungkinan bahwa ia habis menangis. Ia mengusap wajahnya dengan handuk, lalu duduk di depan meja rias.

"Tidak boleh, aku tidak boleh bersedih. Bila aku sedih, Kak Byakuya dapat menghujaniku dengan banyak pertanyaan." Sambil menepuk pipinya, Rukia pun menyemangati dirinya sendiri, "Yoshh! Tersenyumlah, Rukia!"

Rukia menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman tipis, lalu merapikan rambutnya yang masih basah dengan perlahan. Merasa ia membutuhkan sebuah sisir, ia membuka laci meja riasnya dan mengambil sisir. Namun, hal itu tak terlaksana sedetik setelah ia melihat sehelai foto dan jepit rambut chappy yang tersimpan rapi disisi kanan laci.

"_Kau terihat cantik dengan jepit rambut itu, Rukia."_

"_Benarkah? Jangan bohong ya, kau kan suka mengerjaiku! Hahaha,"_

"_Aku tidak mungkin bohong, sayang. Kau terihat cantik. Jangan sampai hilang ya, itu adalah pemberian pertamaku."_

"_Tentu saja akan ku simpan baik-baik! Terima kasih, Ichigo."_

Masa lalu itu bagaikan film yang terputar secara otomatis dalam benak Rukia. Sekejap, senyum tipis Rukia memudar. Ia menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya, dan senyum itu hanya dapat digantikan dengan tangisan.

Serpihan itu, memang tidak akan bisa di ambil kembali. Atau bahkan, tidak dapat ditemukan lagi.

_**I learned to live half alive,**_

"Rukia, apa yang terjadi denganmu?"

Byakuya menatap Rukia yang tengah menunduk di meja makan. Rukia tidak menjawab, ia hanya menatap piring berisikan sarapannya dengan tatapan kosong. Ia tidak ingin makan. Setidaknya, untuk saat ini, ia tidak memiliki nafsu makan. Namun, melihat kakaknya yang sudah panik dan curiga terhadap keadaannya sekarang, ia memaksakan sepotong roti kecil itu masuk ke rongga kerongkongannya.

"Kau, bermimpi lagi tentang Ichigo?"

Pertanyaan itu seketika membuat Rukia tersedak. Rukia meletakan garpu dan pisaunya lalu menegak air putih.

"Sudah kakak duga."

Mendengar Byakuya berkata seperti itu, bibir Rukia seperti terkunci. Ia hanya bisa diam, dan tidak mampu menatap Byakuya.

"Rukia, sebelum itu, maafkan kakak," ucap Byakuya. Rukia mengangkat kepalanya, terheran dengan ucapan kakaknya. "Kakak sudah lelah melihatmu seperti ini. Tidak hanya sekali, tapi berkali-kali. Tepatnya, kakak sedih."

Rukia membetulkan posisi duduknya. Ia terkejut dengan kakaknya yang berbicara seperti itu. Namun, tanpa disadari, tangan Rukia mulai gemetar dan hatinya diselubungi ketakutan.

"Mungkin kakak tidak tahu permasalahanmu dengan Ichigo. Tapi, lupakanlah dia."

Dua kata terakhir dari kalimat Byakuya membuat Rukia membatu. Ia belum siap, ia benar-benar belum siap.

"Kakak sudah berjanji pada Hisana, untuk menjagamu, untuk melindungimu, dan menemanimu. Kau tahu, ketika kakak meihatmu seperti ini, kakak merasa gagal. Kakak takut mengecewakan Hisana."

Rukia mulai menunduk. Ia jadi teringat pada kakak kandungnya Hisana, dan teringat juga betapa Hisana menyayangi dirinya. Dirinya yang seperti ini, hanya dapat mengecewakan kedua orang yang telah menjaganya dengan baik.

"Rukia, mungkin yang sekarang ada disini hanya kakak. Tapi ingat, Hisana melihatmu dari atas sana, dan menjagamu walaupun kalian dipisahkan oleh dimensi yang berbeda. Hisana selalu ada bersamamu, Rukia. Jadi kakak mohon, jangan kecewakan Hisana."

Rukia terdiam, ia membisu. Apa yang dikatakan Byakuya barusan benar adanya. Rukia merasa bodoh, menenggelamkan dirinya pada masa lalu yang tidak dapat ditarik kembali.

"Aku.. tidak akan mengecewakan kalian lagi. Aku janji." Dengan sedikit gemetar, Rukia berjanji. Ia memutuskan untuk melupakan segalanya. Walaupun itu tidak mungkin, tapi ia tahu suatu yang mungkin. Ia hanya perlu membuang perasaannya, dan hidup tanpa mengenal perasaan.

_**And now you want me one more time..**_

Beberapa hari setelah percakapan antara Rukia dan Byakuya di meja makan, Rukia menjalani aktivitasnya seperti biasa. Hanya saja, potongan perasaannya telah hilang.

Saat itu, Rukia sedang terduduk di perpustakaan sambil mengerjakan tugas kuliahnya yang sempat tertinggal. Karena merasa buku yang ia butuhkan kurang, ia berdiri dan mencari buku lain untuk menjadi referensi tugasnya.

Ia menelusuri rak-rak buku dan mendapati buku yang diinginkannya terletak cukup tinggi di salah satu rak itu. Rukia berjinjit, berusaha mengambil buku itu, namun usahanya gagal. Sedetik setelah itu, bayangan seseorang yang tinggi muncul di belakangnya, tangan orang tersebut mengambil buku itu, lalu berkata, "Buku ini kan yang kau mau ambil, Rukia?"

Rukia tidak dapat bergerak, ia tidak mau menoleh. Namun, tubuhnya tidak mau menurut pada perintah otaknya. Mendengar suara yang familiar itu, ia menoleh cepat, "I-Ichigo.."

"Lama tak jumpa, Rukia. Aku mencarimu."

_**And who do you think you are?**_

_**Runnin' 'round leaving scars,**_

_**Collecting your jar of hearts,**_

_**And tearing love aparts..**_

"A-apa.. kau bilang? Kau mencariku?" Kata Rukia dengan nada bergetar.

Ichigo mengangguk, "aku merindukanmu, Rukia."

Rukia tersenyum getir mendengar kalimat itu. Bisa-bisanya laki-laki ini muncul dihadapannya dan berkata seperti itu. Tidakkah ia ingat akan apa yang telah ia lakukan terhadap Rukia?

Seketika tangan Rukia terangkat untuk menampar Ichigo, dengan mata yang penuh benci, Rukia berkata, "Seperti itu kah sifatmu bahkan setelah satu tahun kau meninggalkanku? Kau tahu, laki-laki sepertimu harusnya jangan pernah muncul di kehidupanku! Setelah puas membohongiku dengan sayang palsumu, kau meninggalkanku hanya untuk perempuan lain dan merobek seluruh kepercayaanku padamu. Dan sekarang, kau muncul dan berkata rindu padaku? Omong kosong!"

_**You're gonna catch a cold,**_

_**From the ice inside your soul,**_

_**So don't come back for me,**_

_**Who do you think you are?**_

RUKIA'S POV

"Jangan berbicara kencang seperti itu, Rukia. Ini perpustakaan."

Aku benci cara bicaranya yang seperti itu.

Kenapa? Kenapa ia bisa bersikap tenang seperti itu? Aku merasa sangat lemah. Aku merasa sangat bodoh di depannya.

Hei, Ichigo. Jangan lihat aku dengan tatapan seperti itu. Jangan beri aku tatapan lembut yang sama seperti dahulu ketika kita bersama. Aku mohon, jangan lihat aku seperti itu.

Bukankah aku sudah membuang perasaanku? Bukankah aku sudah berjanji pada Kakak untuk tidak mengecewakannya? Tapi kenapa, kenapa rasanya aku ingin menangis? Kenapa rasanya aku ingin sekali memeluknya dan berkata kalau aku tidak pernah bisa melupakannya? Kenapa aku mencintai orang yang sudah sangat menyakitiku dan mengikis semua kepercayaanku? Terlalu banyak pertanyaan 'kenapa' yang terbesit dibenakku.

Ichigo, aku bodoh dan sungguh bodoh. Apa yang telah kau lakukan padaku? Kenapa saat di depanmu, aku bahkan tidak bisa bertahan, dan aku sungguh rapuh? Sedangkan dirimu dapat bersikap tenang seperti itu. Apakah kau benar-benar merindukanku? Atau kau hanya berbicara asal karena hatimu sudah membeku terhadapku?

Dan bodohnya, aku masih berharap kau merindukanku.

"Aku membencimu. Jangan pernah muncul dihadapanku lagi."

Tapi, hanya dusta itu yang dapat keluar dari bibirku.

_**I hear you're asking all around, if I am anywhere to be found,**_

_**But I have grown too strong, to ever fall back in your arms..**_

_**And I've learned to live alive, and now you want me one more time..**_

ICHIGO'S POV

"Aku membencimu. Jangan pernah muncul dihadapanku lagi."

Rukia mengatakan kalimat yang paling aku takutkan. Karena, hal itu memang akan benar-benar terjadi.

Tapi aku tidak berbohong, aku benar-benar merindukanmu. Aku memaksa untuk pergi dan mencarimu, aku ingin menjelaskan semuanya kepadamu, aku ingin kau tahu alasan aku meninggalkanmu. Tapi aku takut, dan ketakutanku menjadi kenyataan. Kalimat itu telah kau ucapkan, dan aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun.

Kau tahu, perasaanku padamu tidak pernah berubah. Aku berusaha menyembunyikan ekspresi wajahku, dan memberikan ekspresi tersantai yang bisa ku berikan. Tapi, wajahmu menunjukkan bahwa kau sangat membenciku.

Aku patut di benci, aku telah menyakitimu dan pergi meninggalkanmu, lalu berkata aku lebih memilih Inoue daripada dirimu. Tapi, aku benar-benar ingin berkata, bahwa sebenarnya aku tidak pernah mau melakukannya. Namun, apa daya? Aku tidak ingin menyakitimu lebih lagi. Akan lebih baik, jika kau memang membenciku, Rukia.

"Baiklah jika itu maumu. Aku janji, aku tidak akan pernah muncul lagi di hadapanmu."

Dan aku, terpaksa harus pergi dari hadapanmu. Tidak apa-apa, semuanya sudah cukup. Melihatmu sudah cukup untukku, Rukia.

_**And who do you think you are? Runnin' 'round leavinh scars,**_

_**Collecting your jar of hearts, and tearing love apart..**_

_**You're gonna catch a cold, from the ice inside your soul,**_

_**So don't come back for me, who do you think you are?**_

Ichigo berjalan mendekati pintu keluar perpustakaan tanpa menoleh kebelakang. Rukia yang masih di tempat hanya bisa menatap punggungnya yang menghilang dari balik pintu. Lutut Rukia terasa lemas, tangannya gemetar.

Ia pun terjatuh berlutut, sambil memeluk buku yang di ambilkan oleh Ichigo tadi, ia menangis.

"Aku merindukanmu juga, ichigo.." bisiknya pada diri sendiri. Ia menangis, di tengah kesunyian perpustakaan..

_**And it took so long just to feel alright..**_

Tidak mudah untuk Rukia melupakan kembali perasaan yang telah ia pungut kembali setelah pertemuannya dengan Ichigo. Walaupun Ichigo memang tidak pernah muncul lagi dihadapannya setelah empat bulan lamanya, ia sangat sulit melupakannya lagi.

Rukia menyeruput kopi panas yang ada di depannya, sambil sibuk mengetik di laptopnya.

"_Kau memang menyukai kopi ya,"_

Rukia mendongak, merasa ada yang berbicara padanya. Tapi ia tidak menemukan siapapun di depannya. Ia memandang ke seluruh sudut café di tempat itu, namun ia tidak mendapati sosok yang ia kenal. Dan ia hanya mengingat satu hal, orang yang sering berkata seperti itu, hanya ichigo…

"_Jangan terlalu sering minum kopi, Rukia."_

Rukia kembali mendongak. Ia yakin yang ia dengar adalah suara Ichigo! Tapi ia tidak dapat melihat orang itu.

Ia segera bangkit dari tempat duduknya, mencari lebih teliti suara yang sedang menggoyahkan dirinya.

_**Remember how to put back the light in my eyes,**_

_**I wish I had missed the first time that we kissed..**_

RUKIA'S POV

"_Kau ingat, tempat ini adalah tempat pertama kita bertemu."_

Suara itu lagi! Sebenarnya, dari mana suara itu berasal? Ichigo tidak ada disini, dan suara itu tidak mungkin khayalanku, kan?

Aku masih waras, aku yakin aku mendengar suara itu dengan jelas.

Ichigo, jangan mengerjaiku lagi. Aku lelah. Dan tiba-tiba saja..

"Kuchiki-san?"

"K-Kau.."

"Kau benar-benar Kuchiki-san, kan?" Ucapnya sekali lagi.

"I-Inoue.."

Orang ini.. mengapa ia kembali muncul di hadapanku? Orang yang telah mengambil Ichigo dariku. Kenapa, ia harus muncul di hadapanku sekarang?

_**Cause you broke all your promises..**_

NORMAL POV

"Akhirnya, aku menemukanmu, Kuchiki-san!"

Inoue memberikan senyum terbaiknya kepada Rukia, namun Rukia hanya diam membeku.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Inoue?"

"Aku sudah mencarimu sejak tiga bulan yang lalu. Dan bertemu denganmu hari ini, aku sangat senang!"

"Aku bertanya, apa yang kau- "

"Tenang saja, Kuchiki-san. Aku tidak akan lama. Aku hanya ingin memberimu sesuatu yang selalu kubawa sejak tiga bulan yang lalu. Karena, aku harus menyerahkannya padamu."

Rukia bingung, ia tidak mengerti apa yan diucapkan Inoue. Hingga Inoue mengeluarkan sepotong surat yang amplopnya bergambar chappy.

"Ini, Kuchiki-san. Ambilah."

"Apa itu?" Kata Rukia, ia masih tidak mengerti. Tiba-tiba saja, Inoue muncul di hadapannya dan memberikan dirinya.. surat?

"Ambil dulu saja. Kau akan tahu setelah membacanya."

Inoue meletakkan surat itu di meja, tepat disebelah laptop Rukia. Dan tanpa pamit, ia melangkah pergi. Rukia tidak berniat memanggilnya, ia hanya terpaku pada surat itu..

_**And now you're back..**_

Rukia duduk kembali, meraih surat yang baru saja ia dapat dari seseorang di masa lalunya..

Rasa gelisah mulai menggerogoti hati Rukia, ia takut apa yang ada di dalam surat itu hanya akan membuat hidupnya hancur. Namun, tangannya tidak dapat berhenti. Ia membuka surat itu perlahan, membuka lipatan surat itu, dan menyadari sesuatu..

"Tulisan.. I-Ichigo.."

_**You don't get to get me back..**_

_Untuk Kuchiki Rukia,_

_Hai Rukia, bagaimana kabarmu? Akhirnya, surat ini bisa sampai ketanganmu. Kau tahu, aku berjuang keras untuk menulis surat ini._

_Aku jadi teringat akan beberapa waktu lalu ketika kita bersama, aku ingat waktu kau berkata bahwa kau tidak bisa hidup tanpaku. Tapi.. mau bagaimanapun kau harus bisa._

_Rukia, kau ingat ketika kita bertemu di perpustakaan? Tenang saja, aku tidak akan muncul lagi di hadapanmu. Terima kasih karena membenciku, dengan begitu, aku yakin kau bisa hidup tanpaku._

_Rukia, mungkin ini sudah terlambat. Namun, aku akan menceritakan suatu kisah.._

_Saat pertama kali bertemu denganmu, aku sudah tertarik denganmu. Maka dari itu, aku memberanikan diri untuk menghampirimu dan mengajakmu ngobrol. Dan aku tidak menyangka, bahwa aku bisa menjalin hubungan denganmu hingga 4 tahun. Mendapatkanmu merupakan hal yang paling bahagia di hidupku. Aku bersyukur bisa mengenalmu._

_Rukia, 4 tahun yang aku jalani bersamamu, benar-benar membuat hidupku berubah. Kau mengajariku akan namanya bersyukur, kau mengubah sifatku untuk lebih sabar, dan kau mengajariku akan sesuatu yang bernama.. cinta._

_Rukia, ku mohon jangan tutup surat ini. Bacalah sampai habis, karena aku ingin kau tahu satu hal._

_Sebelum itu, maafkan aku yang telah meninggalkanmu dan membohongimu._

_Rukia, setengah tahun sebelum kita berpisah, aku mendapati diriku terkena.. penyakit._

_Penyakit ini menggerogoti tubuhku dengan cepat, dan aku takut kau mengetahuinya. Aku tidak ingin kau sedih. Aku menderita penyakit kanker otak. Dan Inoue mengetahui hal ini._

_Ketika kau berkata, "aku tidak dapat hidup tanpamu." Hal itu membuatku sedih. Bagaimana jika aku mati nanti? Bagaimana jika aku tidak ada lagi di sisimu? Bagaimana jika kau harus hidup sendiri tanpaku? Aku takut, Rukia._

_Hingga akhirnya, aku mendapati sebuah cara agar kau bisa hidup tanpaku, yaitu kalau kau membenciku. Maka dari itu, aku tidak ada pilihan lain selain meninggalkanmu, dan membohongimu kalau aku mencintai Inoue karena hanya dia yang tahu penyakitku._

_Keluargaku mengetahui penyakit ku setengah tahun setelah aku berpisah denganmu, karena saat itu, penyakitku sudah mencapai stadium tiga dan aku harus dirawat dirumah sakit._

_Rukia, ketika aku tahu penyakitku mulai parah, dan aku di vonis oleh dokter bahwa hidupku hanya 1 bulan lagi, aku memaksa untuk ingin bertemu denganmu. Awalnya, keluargaku tidak menyetujuinya, begitu juga dengan dokter, mereka tidak memperbolehkanku untuk pergi dari rumah sakit. Namun aku mendesak mereka agar mengizinkanku bertemu denganmu. Aku benar-benar merindukanmu._

_Mereka akhirnya lelah dengan sifatku yang keras kepala, hingga akhirnya aku mencarimu hingga sudut kota ini agar menemukanmu._

_Kau tahu, ketika aku mendapati sosokmu yang sedang duduk dari balik kaca transparan perpustakaan, aku hanya bisa tersenyum, senang dan bahkan aku dapat melupakan penyakit yang sebentar lagi akan membunuhku._

_Karena kau terlihat kesusahan mengambil buku di rak yang tinggi, aku memberanikan diri untuk mengambilkannya untukmu. Aku berusaha untuk menyembunyikan wajahku yang kesakitan, dan bereskpresi sesantai mungkin. Aku tidak bisa mengendalikan diriku untuk tidak berkata kalau aku merindukanmu. Tapi, saat aku mendengar kau berkata, untuk tidak muncul lagi di hadapanmu, aku sedih, walaupun terbesit rasa lega karena aku tahu, tanpa ku kau bisa menjalani hidupmu seperti biasa._

_Rukia, ketika kau membaca surat ini, aku tahu aku tidak lagi di dunia ini. Tapi percayalah, aku janji, aku akan memperhatikanmu dari tempatku sekarang, aku akan melindungimu semampuku. Aku ada disampingmu, selalu._

_Rukia, carilah kebahagiaanmu di dunia. Hiduplah. Jangan menoleh kebelakang, aku akan mendukungmu. Apapun keputusanmu, yakinlah itu untuk kebaikanmu._

_Aku akan mengakhiri surat ini, namun ada hal terakhir yang ingin kusampaikan padamu._

_Aku bahagia, kau sudah hadir di hidupku. Aku bahagia, dapat mengenalmu. Aku bahagia, pernah bersamamu. Aku bahagia, sungguh bahagia._

_Terima kasih, Rukia. Aku mencintaimu, selalu dan selamanya._

Air mata Rukia mengalir..

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Ichigo.. Kau mendengarku, kan?

Aku mencintaimu..

Sangat mencintaimu..

…."

"_Ya, Rukia. Aku mendengarmu.."_

**END**


End file.
